The present invention relates to compositions comprising oxides of Mn and alkali metals. More specifically, the present invention relates to compositions comprising oxides of Mn, alkali metals, and a third component containing oxides or mixed oxides of Zr. The present invention also relates to hydrocarbon conversion processes employing alkali metal promoted Mn oxide compositions. In one particular aspect, it relates to methods for converting methane to higher hydrocarbons. In another particular aspect, it relates to processes for the oxidative dehydrogenation of hydrocarbons, especially to processes for the oxidative dehydrogenation of paraffinic hydrocarbons to the corresponding mono-olefins. The central aspect of the presently claimed invention is the catalyst composition employed in such hydrocarbon conversion processes.
Hydrocarbon conversion processes employing the composition of this invention are characterized by relatively severe reaction conditions and by the formation of coproduct water. Thus, hydrothermal stability at elevated temperatures (e.g., 500.degree. to 1000.degree. C.) is an important criteria for the compositions. Moreover, uses contemplated for the present compositions require catalysts which are rugged, attrition-resistant, and stable at high temperatures. It is also desirable that the compositions are able to operate effectively for relatively long periods while cycling between oxidized and reduced states.
An object of the present invention is a composition and process for hydrocarbon conversion processes, especially for processes characterized by the formation of byproduct water. A related object is a rugged, stable, attrition-resistant oxidant composition for such processes.
Another object of the present invention is a composition and process for converting methane to higher hydrocarbons, especially for processes characterized by the formation of byproduct water. A related object is a rugged, stable, attrition-resistant oxidant composition for such methane conversion process.
Still another object of the present invention is a composition and process for the oxidative dehydrogenation of hydrocarbons. A related object is a rugged, stable, attrition-resistant oxidant composition for such processes. Another related object is a composition and process for the oxidative dehydrogenation of paraffinic hydrocarbons to form the corresponding mono-olefins.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon studying the specification and the appended claims.